1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf club head having a face made of amorphous metal and manufacturing method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as methods for manufacturing amorphous metal, various methods are being proposed. In one of the methods, metal material is melted, rapid-cooled metal (alloy) powder is obtained by rapid cooling solidification of the metal material from a liquid state, and the obtained rapid-cooled metal powder is solidified into a predetermined configuration at under a crystallizing temperature and true densified. In another method, molten metal and alloy are solidified with rapid cooling, and a molded product of amorphous metal in a predetermined configuration is directly obtained.
Most of the amorphous metal obtained by these methods, however, have small mass, and it is difficult to obtain bulk material can be used as a face of a golf club head. For this reason, although a method for obtaining amorphous metal as bulk material by solidification of the rapid-cooled metal powder is also attempted, bulk material having sufficient strength characteristics such as high strength and high toughness required as a face of a golf club head can not be obtained.